


Forget

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She chooses to forget her past, if only for a few moments. Who lock. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

"Afraid?"  
She swallows once, not from fear, rather from anticipation.  
"No."She replies, firmly.  
"Good." Comes the reply, moments before soft but demanding lips crash into hers.  
 _The point of no return_ , she realises, deepening the kiss.  
She doesn't care, choosing to forget her past, if just for a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Shortish drabble. Oh well. Please review!:)


End file.
